Mario
"It's-a me, Mario!" —Mario, Epic Saga, along with many of his own games. Mario '(Japanese: ''Mario) is a recurring character in the Epic Saga and Mario series. He appeared in every single Epic Saga title to date, but in spinoffs makes very minor appearances. He's a part of Gamecom's Epic Saga series due to the fact that Nintendo has created many games with them in the past. Despite being such a well-known hero, he is only the second-main character of The Heroes, Sonic being the main. Physical Description Mario is a short rotund plumber with a moustache. He has brown hair and oddly his moustache is black. He wears a red shirt, blue overalls, brown boots, white gloves, and a red hat with the emblem of an "M" on it. But was all that necessary? You all know what Mario looks like, and even if you don't, you can just look to the right... Powers and Abilities Mario has been known to control many elements. These abilities are reflected through his moves and Pokemon. *'''Fireballs/Iceballs - Mario can throw fireballs and Iceballs at foes without the use of a Fire Flower or Ice Flower, sort of like in Super Smash Bros. *'Super Mallet' - Mario whips out a gigantic golden hammer and bludgeons enemies with it. *'Fire/Ice Storm '- Mario lifts his hand palm up. It flares with fire or ice and suddenly flames or hail rain down from the sky. *'Spirit Beam' - with the aid of the Star Spirits, Mario casts a beam from the heavens down on enemies. After Roid dies in Those Who Fight, the power of this attack increases further. *'Crystal Laser '- Crystals jut out of the ground doing damage to enemies, but tha't only the tip of the iceberg. Mario will touch the crystal nearest him and a laser will blast out and reflect off all the others, damaging enemies who get caught in every part of the reflection. *'Heal Heart' - In Style #1, this will heal Mario completely. In Style #2, this heals all active party members partially. *'Quake Boots' - Mario leaps up into the air and comes back down with a smash, creating an earthquake. Pokemon Team *Fire type *Ice Type *Normal *Fighting *Steel *Legendary Quotes *''"Yes! Mario number one!" ''- when winning an RPG battle or multiplayer fight *''"Oh...Mama mia..." ''- when being defeated in an RPG battle or getting KO'd in a multiplayer fight *''"Oh yeah!" ''- leveling up *''"Hoowaa!"'' - using Super Mallet *''"Let's-a go!" ''- using Fire/Ice Storm *''"Stars!" ''- using Spirit Beam *''"Crystal Fire!" ''- using Crystal Laser *''"Go Sonic!" ''- tagging Sonic in *''"Megaman!" ''- tagging Megaman X in *''"Cloud!" ''- tagging Cloud in *''"Go Link!" ''- tagging Link in *''"Kirby!" ''- tagging Kirby in *''"It's-a Mario time!" ''- getting tagged in *''"Waaahooo! Mario is the superstar!" ''- getting Legendary Rank *''"Mario the winner!" ''- getting Awesome Rank *''"Oh well, Mario get you next time!" ''- getting Decent Rank *''"Oh, no!" ''- getting Awful Rank *''"Noooooooo..." ''- getting Horrible Rank *''"grrrrrrr" ''- getting Vomit-Inducing Rank Category:Hero